All Grown Up
by Ang1
Summary: Get this! An update! It might be a while before another, but wow! ROGAN AU after The Party's Over
1. Chapter 1

I look at my mom carefully. Obviously she saw me. The question now becomes what will she ask first?

"Where's Dean?"

Ah, the safe question. The easy question. Why am I not surprised she didn't immediately choose the question in her eyes? "He broke up with me."

"What happened?"

I tilt my head. "I was late meeting him out front of Grandma's. Fifteen minutes because I lost track of time. The guys were behind me when he did it. He broke up with me in front of a crowd."

"Of potential society grooms."

"I didn't know that when I agreed to go mom. You know that."

"You just showed up here with a limo full of them Rory! It couldn't have been as bad as you made it out to be on the phone!" she yells.

"I don't want to do this right now mom. I want to do this when I can explain and you won't try to blame it on the champagne."

"Do what Rory? Tell me why it is you've decided to throw away your life to be some bimbo on a rich boy's arm?"

I move to the couch and sit down. "That's not what this is mom."

"Of course it is Rory. That's what that world is. That's what that entire world is. That's why I left."

"Mom, when I say this I want you to really listen. I want you to hear what I'm saying and not jump to conclusions. I love you. I love Stars Hollow. I know how amazing what we have is. I know how much more we have here than what so many of my friends had growing up. But I'm a Gilmore at Yale mom. Grandma and Grandpa remind me of that constantly. There's so much history in that. And yes, they force-fed it to me tonight. More than you know. They only left me alone after Logan and I started talking. I'm in it mom. I am. And if I'm in it partially, I'm in it all the way. I'd rather choose who I'm going to surround myself with rather than have them chosen for me."

"Who's Logan?"

"Logan Huntzberger, he works at the paper with me."

"Huntzberger? Wow, you don't go halfway do you? I mean, testing the waters is one thing kid, but damn, you just jumped right in without a harness."

"I wore the harness." I close my eyes and think back to the rush of the air on my face.

"That was rhetorical Rory."

"To you. Seriously, can we do this in the morning?"

"No. We're going to do this now. What the hell happened with Dean? You were happy!"

I snort. "I hadn't seen him in three weeks mom, and when I did, I asked him to read my article. He didn't bother."

"Okay, so he didn't read your article, but Rory, you were happy. It was Dean."

I look over at her. She's perched next to me on the sofa. "Mom, when I was sixteen, Dean was the perfect guy. Attentive, caring, always patient. He was the perfect first boyfriend. After Jess, I was lost. I was also out of my comfort zone. Last year, I was really lonely. I didn't realize it at the time, but I was. It wasn't until Tana pointed out that I was alone in all the pictures of me that I got it. When I sought out Dean I was looking for that comfort zone. I think, in a way, he was too." I pause. "Logan's an ass, most of the time. Finn never remembers that he's met me before, and I really don't know that much about Colin or Stephanie yet. But I do know that I like them. They're blunt, honest people who don't believe in sugar-coating life." I stand. "I'm tired. We'll talk about this tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

I step into the diner slowly and smile at his shocked face.

"You do know that the sun isn't up yet, right?"

I nod. "I needed to talk to you. I spent all night trying to work this out on my own, but I can't. I really, really, really can't."

He moves over to the door and locks it before flipping the sign to close. "What's up?" he asks, pulling me close.

"I think I'm losing my kid." I whisper into his chest. "I mean, college was one thing, you know? Being away, not completely living at home. She was still Rory though."

"And now?"

"She grew up. I don't know what to do with a grown up Luke."

"What happened at the dinner last night?"

"I didn't get much in the way of an answer on that one. Best I can tell she ran into a friend from Yale. Some, rich, society pretty boy she knows. And she broke up with Dean. Or he broke up with her, but either way they're done. Luke, she came home drunk. My baby girl. **_My_** baby, the good kid, you know? And not even on keg beer like any other college student. No, my kid went and got drunk on three-hundred dollar a bottle champagne and watched some Australian re-enact the Passion of the Christ."

I feel his hands run through my hair. "Lorelai, you need to breathe." He whispers.

"I don't think I can Luke. Rory has been my life for nineteen years. I was a kid when I had her." I breathe him in slowly, revelling in the feel of him next to me. "I'm not sure who I am without her."

He pulls back and holds my face to lock eyes with me. "First of all, you're not losing her. She's still Rory, and yes, she's growing up. Second, you're Lorelai. You're energetic, you're thoughtful, and you're hardworking. You're the best thing that ever happened to this crazy little town. You're an organizer, and a business owner. You're the fresh air that keeps me and everyone around you going. And no matter what else you ever do with your life, you will **_always_** still be her mom. She's always going to be your little girl Lorelai."

I smile. "I don't know how to parent a college student. I was a mom when I was her age."

"You taught that girl everything you could; and she's an amazing student. She knows what she should be doing in life. She's got a good head because you did your job right."

"Did I? I worked so hard to keep her out of that life Luke. To keep her safe."

"She is safe. She knows her limits. And if she gets in over her head, she's smart. She'll come to you."

I bite my lip. "What if she doesn't?"

His lips touch mine softly. "She will. Even you went to your mother when you were in over your head. And, in her own way, she acknowledged that." His soft eyes keep me from commenting. "Yes, it was self-serving, but she just wanted a chance to have you in her life. Think about what you're feeling right now, with Rory going out on her own. Your mother went through that when you were sixteen."

"Did you really have to go and make sense with that one?"

He nods. "It's what I do. And really, isn't that why you came in here?"

"That, and coffee."

He laughs softly. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

I kiss him softly. "Thank you. You know, for being you."

"Anytime." He nods to the door. "Would you mind letting Kirk in? He's starting to get antsy." He moves around the counter and plates a pastry quickly, then fills a glass of juice. I turn and open the door to let Kirk in.

"What happened? I got here at 6:23 like I do every morning and the doors were locked. Why were the doors locked?" he asks, sitting down at the table Luke has put the plate and glass on.

"Relax Kirk, I fell a little behind. It's on the house today."

I move to the counter and smile as he pours me a mug of coffee. "You're just a big old softie, aren't you?" I ask softly.

He grins a bit. "Don't let it get around."


	3. Chapter 3

When I step into the kitchen my mother hands me a take-out cup of coffee. "Luke's?"

At her nod, I take a sip. "I went to see him this morning. Brought it back knowing you would need caffeine before I managed to get the pot going."

"Thanks." I mumble, taking a seat carefully.

"I'd apologize for blowing a gasket now, but I think I'd rather do it when you're coherent enough to understand me."

I turn to stare at her as she flips the switch on the coffee maker. "I'm sorry, what?" I ask quickly, taking another gulp of coffee.

She sits next to me. "I had a talk with Luke this morning."

"And he taught you how to teleport me into the Twilight Zone?"

"You could say that."

"I could say a lot of things mom. What happened to 'bimbo on rich boy's arm', or whatever it was?"

I feel my eyes widen at her wince. "You remember that?"

"I was drunk mom, not deaf."

She nods. "Yeah. I over-reacted a bit, or a lot. You grew up kiddo. Sometimes I forget that, but I'm working on it. I will more than likely backslide occasionally, but I'll get it done."

"And this epiphany came by talking to Luke before the sun came up?"

"Yup."

I hear my cell ringing in my room and wince. "Remind me to thank him." I say, walking into my room and answering it. "Twilight Zone are you prepared?"

"And good morning to you too Rory."

I sit down on my bed abruptly. "How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways."

"Stupid Grandma."

"You really are a good reporter."

"What is it that you want Logan?"

"The house I dropped you at last night? Are you still there?"

"Where else would I be, except possibly Luke's, Lane's or the Dragonfly."

"Believe it or not, that's a pretty long list seeing as how I don't know where any of those places are."

"That doesn't surprise me Huntzberger." I recover my composure a bit and move into the kitchen to pour myself another cup of coffee.

"Does the fact that I'm standing at your front door surprise you?"

I quickly put down the coffee mug and move through the house, ignoring my mother's stares. "What do you mean you're at my front door?" I ask sharply, and end the call when I hear the doorbell ring. I fling open the door. "What are you doing here?"

He grins, and places his phone in his pocket, pulling out a set of keys. "Dropping off your car."

"Where did you get my car keys?"

"Your grandparents were very impressed by the fact that I dropped you off last night. When I stopped by with Finn to pick up my car, I offered to swing by with yours."

I cross my arms. "And your car?"

"I sent it back to Yale with Finn. You're my ride."

"I'm staying here until tomorrow."

"I can live with that. I still have to find…I believe you mentioned Luke's, Lane's, and the Dragonfly?"

"Arrogant shit."

I glare at him as he puts an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sure you say that to all the guys Ace." He glances up. "You must be Lorelai."

I look over at my mom, and am surprised to see a sparkle in her eyes. "I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Logan, and according to today's society pages, I'm Rory's boyfriend."

"Society pages?" I ask carefully before my mother can comment.

"Stock-guy complained to his friends. My father may have been standing nearby."

I groan. "I'm never going to hear the end of this from my grandparents, am I?"

"Baby, tell mommy what you did." My mom is smiling.

"He did it." I clip.

"Come on Ace, you know you enjoyed it."

"He saved me from some stock-investing type at the party by pretending to be my late boyfriend."

"You neglected to mention that particular tidbit last night."

"I neglected to mention a lot of tidbits last night." I shoot back.

She keeps grinning, and begins to laugh when Logan speaks again. "Are you keeping me from your mother dear?"

"Are you planning on leaving anytime soon?"

I look up at him and sigh at his lifted eyebrows. "You're my ride Rory. I can't go until you go."

"You should give him a tour." My mom cuts in.

"No I shouldn't."

"Sure you should. Patty and Babette are already pretending to tend to Babette's roses sweets. You might as well get it over with."

"I'll get changed."

"You don't have to change on my behalf Ace, I think the Hello Kitty pants are cute."

I push his arm off me. "I'm not going out to face the wolves in pyjamas Logan. Deal with the trauma."

He grins, and then tilts his head towards my mom. "Wait a minute, did you just say your neighbours are tending roses? It's November."

I hurry into my room as my mother begins an abbreviated explanation of the Stars Hollow gossip cycles, and grab an old pair of jeans and sweater. I sigh when I remember why they're still in Stars Hollow. They've been too small for me for years. "No time to run out to the car now." I mutter darkly and step out into the kitchen where they've drifted.

I notice his eyes widen. "I take it back. This outfit is much better than the Hello Kitty pants and tank top."

I smile at him a bit and turn to my mother. "Are you joining us mom?"

"Are you kidding? This is the first time in months the gossip is about something other than Luke and I. I'm going to the diner to observe the chaos and warn him."

"Traitor."

She grins, and gets up. "Give me five minutes before emerging."

"And she's out the door." I comment dryly. "Did she at least remember to offer you coffee?"

"I already had some, thanks, but I wouldn't mind some juice."

I snort, and cross to the fridge, beckoning him to join me. When he's close enough, I fling it open to reveal a take-out container from Al's. "Lesson number one in the Gilmore Girl handbook. The only thing we provide for ourselves is coffee. Everything else can be found at Luke's."

"Are you actually telling me that the only thing you have to eat in this house is old take-out and coffee?"

I look up at him and pat his cheek. "If you're really desperate I could probably scrounge up some old ho-hos from the couch cracks."


	4. Chapter 4

I smile at him warmly. "Relax Logan, we'll get you sustenance from Luke's as soon as possible. Did my mom go over the dynamics of our darling little town?"

He nods. "I think so. Something about never turning my back on a lady named Patty and to ignore Mrs. Kim's screaming."

I shrug. "It's a little more complicated than that, but it'll do. One more, if you see Dean with a blonde…or we run into him with one…just let it be."

"Dean being truck guy from last night?"

I nod.

"Ex-girlfriend?"

I close my eyes, and shake my head. "Wife."

There's a short pause. "Good to know."

"You don't seem to be freaking out."

He smiles. "I'm not. It's sort of nice to know that you're not perfect."

"Who are you kidding? I am perfect."

He leans on the counter next to me. "I'm going to let that slide in hopes of leniency later."

I look up at him. "For what?" _What did he do?_

"Long story. I do believe we have a tour to get to?"

"What did you do Logan?"

"You already know Ace, but I'd rather discuss the ramifications in public so that you can't hurt me too severely."

I narrow my eyes, and lead him to the porch. "This is the porch. It was here that my mom apologized to Max for accidentally standing him up on their first date."

"Who's Max?"

"My mom's ex-fiancé."

"Why did she stand him up?"

"We had to go to Cinnamon's funeral."

I smile as his face twists in confusion. "You guys went to the funeral for –

"Babette and Maury's cat." I supply quickly.

"You had a funeral for a cat."

"Cinnamon was their companion on the road of life!" I grin.

"I know we agreed you're perfect, but does that have to mean you're sane?"

"No one ever said I was sane Logan. Just that I was perfect."

"Right. So cat funeral?"

"Cat funeral."

"This is going to be a long day."

"Yep." I lead him away from the house, and as we turn onto the street, I gesture at Miss Patty and Babette walking toward us. "That's Miss Patty and Babette."

"The rose ladies?"

"Don't forget to watch your back." I murmur, and then meet their eyes. "Hi Miss Patty! Hi Babette!"

They approach quickly. "Welcome to Stars Hollow darling. Come on then, give us a hug." Patty gestures at Logan.

"She's talking to you limo boy." I mutter, pushing him forward, then grinning as Patty grips his ass firmly.

"Mornin' sugar." Babette says warmly. "How're you feelin' after last night? We heard Dean stranded you in Hartford."

Logan's eyes are wide, and a little bit scary as Patty releases him and hands him over to Babette, who carefully examines his arms. "How you doin' blondie?" she asks him.

"I'm good Babette. Logan and a few other friends were kind enough to give me a ride home, and then he brought my car in this morning."

"The limo – we saw. Very slick young man." Patty smiles.

He nods slowly as they begin to move away. "Nice to meet you darlin'!" Babette says with a wave. "Rory, say hi to your mom for me!"

I wave back. "You'll probably see her first! I think she's at Luke's."

As they move away, I hear Patty commenting on how cute Logan is, and glance at him.

His eyes are dark as he moves closer to me. "You **_owe_** me Ace." He growls, and I shrug.

"Both my mother and I told you to watch your back around Miss Patty." I point out carefully, backing into the fence post as he moves right in front of me.

"You did not tell me that two middle aged women were going to fondle me in the street Rory."

I bite my lip. "I may have neglected to mention that particular aspect of the proposed encounter, yes."

"Should I be expecting any more surprises?"

"Kirk."

"Who is Kirk?" he asks, and I feel the warmth of his breath on my face as his voice drops slightly.

I tilt my head. "That's Kirk."

He turns his head slightly to take in the sight of Kirk in full lumberjack regalia, pulling a red wagon of wood and being trailed by Lulu.

"Hello Rory." Kirk says warmly.

"Hi Kirk. What's new?"

"I'm taking this wood to the Inn. They ran out ahead of schedule. You remember my girlfriend Lulu, right? She's my girlfriend."

Lulu waves a bit, and I smile at her. "Hi Lulu. Kirk, Lulu, this is Logan." I tilt my head at him.

Logan nods carefully, "Nice to meet you Kirk, Lulu."

"Have you met Lulu before? She's my girlfriend."

I feel Logan tense next to me, and smile. "We should get going Kirk, Logan wanted me to show him around town."

I see his eyes light up. "A tour? I could get my cart!"

I wince. "No! No, go deliver the wood. I'm pretty sure my tour won't be quite as detailed, but Logan really wanted me to do it."

He nods. "You're right. My girlfriend and I should get going before Sookie finds us and yells at me for not having the wood at the inn sooner."

I lead Logan past Kirk quickly. "Bye Kirk!" I call, pulling Logan away, even as he begins to shake with laughter. "If you think that's funny, just wait until you meet Taylor."

He leans against a building. "Who was that?"

"Kirk." I remind him.

"But how, but…"

"There is no other explanation for Kirk Logan. That's it."

"Is that Lulu chick aware of how cracked he is?"

"That's sort of why she's with him." I move to lean on the same building as him and smile sadly, pointing. "That's the gazebo." I tell him.

He nods. "No cute porch story to that one? No cat funeral?"

I shake my head. "Dean and Lindsay got married there."

I feel his arm come around my shoulder and pull me into his chest. "You're going to be okay Ace."

I nod. "I mostly already am. Dean and I have been over for a long time. This time around…we were mostly looking to return to the safety of what we used to have, I think, and it got out of hand."

"That sounds reasonable enough."

"Remember how I mentioned he's still technically married?"

"A minor ripple."

"Why do I trust you?" I ask suddenly, looking up at him sharply. "I mean, I haven't even been able to talk to Lane about this, feeling like this about him. Why you?"

"Probably the same reasons I trust you. Unknown but powerful. Don't get me wrong, I trust Colin, Finn, and Steph with my life, but I've never taken a side trip into the boonies to bring them their cars."

"That's because they haven't caught your attention for some reason you can't comprehend."

"Something like that. You really do see to the center of things, don't you?"

I shrug. "I can sort of relate. There's this guy I met recently that caught my attention, and I'm not really sure why, since he's nothing like anyone else I've ever known."

"Just something about him?"

"Pretty much."

"Perhaps we should explore this mystery of being drawn to one another together then?"

I look up at him and feel his breath on my face once more. "Perhaps we should." I whisper.

"Ace?" he suddenly asks.

"Yeah?"

"Why are there tables in that hardware store?"

"That would be where our tour ends. That's Luke's."

"The diner?"

"Yep."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Good plan." I lead him across the street and into the small diner, looking around.

"She had to go to the inn, Michel called. Something about your grandmother and a friend of hers…Miriam something?"

I feel Logan tense next to me. "Huntzberger." He deadpans. "Miriam Huntzberger."

I stare at him incredulously as Luke nods. "That would be the one."

"Ace, you remember that leniency you promised me?"

"I do."

"We need to talk, pretty much now."


	5. Chapter 5

I follow him to a small table in the back of the diner and meet his gaze softly. "What's up?"

"I mentioned society page announcements earlier?"

"Briefly, yeah. Something about your father overhearing a conversation between stock-guy and his friends."

"He did. And then he talked to Richard, Emily and my mother."

I breathe deeply. "So your parents, and my grandparents, think we've been dating on the sly for what, eighteen months?"

"Pretty much." He pauses. "I hadn't planned on bringing you your car. I was there to get the keys to mine."

"Okay."

"My mother was having tea with Emily. I got the distinct impression from the brief conversation that they're expecting an engagement in the very near future."

"You're totally not kidding, are you?" I whisper.

"No, I'm not. And unless you want to stage a large, public break up in the near future, they're expecting it before the holiday season."

"Thanksgiving is next week Logan."

"They're really not concerned about our timelines Ace. They want to make sure there are no children out of wedlock." He deadpans.

I kick his foot lightly and smile. "I am a child out of wedlock, thank you very much."

He nods. "I know the story, but when you walked down those stairs last night, wearing millions of dollars in diamonds, people stopped caring. Whether you knew it or not at the time, in that instant, you went from the black sheep's love child to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, heiress to the Gilmore family legacy and fortune."

I freeze. "Millions? Legacy? I…what the hell are you talking about?"

I meet his surprised eyes. "C'mon Ace. I know your mom left it all behind, but she had to have told you _something_." He winces. "I'll take your silence as a no. GBA Publishing, GM Jewelers, GB&S Associated Insurance, MGA. You've heard of them all, right?"

I nod. "My grandfather worked for GB&S for years."

"Ace, your grandfather owns them all. Controlling interest. Gilmore Brighton Avenue Publishing, Gilmore Matheson Jewelers, Gilmore, Bryant & Smith Associated Insurance and Michaels, Gilmore and Associates."

I swallow. "That was not something I knew." I whisper.

"What wasn't?" Luke asks from above me.

I smile tightly up at him. "Nothing. Can I get some coffee?"

"You should have water. You look peaked."

"Coffee Luke, definitely coffee. And Logan here was whining about juice of all things earlier." I glare at him.

He smiles. "Coffee would be great."

Luke nods. "Sure. I actually came over to let you know that your mother called to say she was bringing Emily and that Miriam lady by."

I feel my entire body tense. "Lots and lots of coffee Luke." I whisper. "And make sure mom has a mug as soon as she walks in. Better yet, take her somewhere that isn't here when they get here."

"What's up?"

I sigh, and glance at Logan who nods to the door. "Just…take care of her, okay? Take care of her and tell her movie night is still on. I'd like it if you came too."

"Please god, tell me you're not watching that chocolate movie."

"Induction by fire for Logan here."

"I'll take her shopping, if you let her know I'll go get Lane from upstairs." He turns away and heads up the stairs to his apartment.

"Lane as in 'Luke's, Lane's and the Dragonfly'?" Logan asks lightly.

I smile a bit. "That would be the one."

He smiles. "So the consensus is that we're not engaged, right?"

I nod. "And we haven't discussed it."

"We're also not planning to until we finish school."

"Or, you know, if we happen to decide we want to hop a plane to Vegas and elope."

"Which could have its merits in a 'lets just piss them off royally' kind of way." He breathes deeply. "They're here."

I glance at the door and notice the horrified look on what I assume is his mother's face. "Has your mother ever been in a diner before?"

"I think she may have walked past one in a fit of teenage rebellion once. Your grandmother doesn't look too much happier."

"She doesn't like Luke much." I admit. "Can we make them eat here? That would be fun."

He grins at me. "I'll tell you what Ace. First person that can convince one of them to eat here can choose the activities for our first date."

"Not including movie night tonight?"

"Tomorrow then."

"Deal." I glance up as they carefully place themselves near us. "Hi Grandma. Pull up a couple chairs and join us, we were just about to order." I pause and look at the tense lines on my mom's face. With a smile, I gesture at the counter. "Luke wanted to talk to you about being late. He said he doesn't care what has come up, he re-arranged the entire diner schedule for this shopping trip of yours, and there's no way he's letting you get out of it now."

I see the thanks in her eyes as she nods. "I'll just go do that then. We're still on for tonight?"

"Luke said he was coming too."

"Thanks Rory." She hurries away and I smile tightly at Grandma and Logan's mother.

"Hello mother, how has your morning been so far?" Logan asks calmly.

"Lovely, thank you Logan. Emily and I visited Lorelai's charming Inn."

"I'm glad you liked it. I don't know if you met her last night, but this is Rory. Rory, this is my mother Miriam."

I smile at her as warmly as I can. "It's nice to meet you. What brings you to Stars Hollow?"

She sits down next to me. "Dear, you should really be next to Logan. Emily, why don't you come sit here so that the lovebirds can sit closer together?"

I stand and move around the table to sit next to Logan as Grandma takes my seat, and breathe a little easier when he squeezes my hand reassuringly. "You were about to tell us what brings you to Stars Hollow, I believe?" he presses.

She nods. "To begin the plans for the engagement party next weekend, of course. You didn't really leave us all that much time."

"Who's engaged?" Logan asks.

"Don't be ridiculous Logan, you and Rory are."

The strangled squeak from above us alerts me to Lane's presence. "Hi Lane." I say carefully as she places coffee in front of Logan and I.

"Rory. Anything new since I talked to you yesterday afternoon?" her eyes are flashing with hurt.

"We're not engaged Lane." I explain softly.

"A formality." Grandma cuts in and I see comprehension cross Lane's face. "It won't do to have the two of you gallivanting about un-married. Richard and Mitchum are hammering out the details as we speak."

"For an engagement that doesn't exist." Logan cuts in. "Rory and I have never discussed marriage."

"Don't be ridiculous. All the arrangements have already been made."

"Would anyone like some cherry pie?" Lane asks suddenly. "We've been told by tourists for years that our cherry pie is the best in the state."

I stare incredulously as Miriam Huntzberger's eyes light up. "Did you say cherry pie?"

"My mother's weakness is cherry pie." Logan whispers fiercely in my ear.

"I did." Lane smiles. "And in exchange for an extra month with the soda shoppe, Luke got Taylor to 'fess up to his supplier, so we just got a shipment of sweet cream ice cream in that is fantastic."

"That sounds divine." She looks at Grandma and I tense next to Logan. "Emily, doesn't that sound divine?"

_Oh. My. God._ "It does. Two of that." Grandma agrees.

I sigh, and glance at Logan, who looks as sick as I feel. "Make it four Lane. You know I can't resist Luke's pie, especially cherry."

Logan stares after her as she hurries to the counter. "Did she just?"

I nod. "Yep."

"And that means?"

"You bet. And she doesn't even know it."

"We could always not mention it."

"Are you backing out?"

"No, but realistically we could –

"Then she wins Logan."

"Wins what?" his mother asks.

"Nothing mother. Just a little contest." He glances at Lane who has returned with the pie. "Rory and I need to talk to you later."

Her eyebrows lift in surprise. "Okay." She looks between us a few times. "Luke made me promise not to make you pay, so it's on your mom's tab."

"Thanks Lane. I'll yell at him for it later." I tell her.

"This is superb." Grandma comments suddenly, and I can hear the surprise in her voice.

I sigh. "Everything here is superb Grandma. Luke's recipes are the most closely guarded secrets in the county."

"Interesting." She says softly as Lane moves away. "Now, the engagement party will be held on Thanksgiving –

"We're not engaged." I cut in again.

"As I said, the engagement is a formality. You'll take care of it by Monday. We've arranged for Tavern on the Green for the wedding reception the weekend of May 21st, the flowers should be well formed by then." Grandma begins to explain.

"Okay, hang on. Engaged before out of school is one thing. But married in six months?" Logan asks, and I nod in agreement.

"Grandma, I want to finish school before I get married. It's one of the reasons Logan and I have never discussed this before!" I try.

"Tavern on the Green, Logan, and the main ballroom at the Plaza. We're not asking you to ignore your studies to plan a wedding. A perfectly competent wedding planner will do that." Miriam says firmly. "This is very important to solidify the –

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare bring business into this." Logan cuts her off.

I close my eyes, and when I open them I look at my grandmother sadly. "It was one thing to have the party Grandma. But you're talking about the rest of our lives. We get a say. Period. You don't get to lift a hand and say 'marry this one'."

I see her eyes flash a bit. "Let's go Miriam. There's no use talking to them about this."

They stand, and as they walk away, Logan's mother turns. "Your father will be calling you about this." She clips and they leave abruptly.

I lean into Logan's side as his arm slips around my shoulders. "That went well." I comment dryly.

"Until my father hears about it."

"How likely is it that we're going to get our way on this?" I ask hopefully, knowing the answer.

"Slim to none. Did you know that once upon a time they wanted my oldest brother to marry your mom?"

"I was not aware of that, no." I admit. "It's not that you're a bad person or anything, but I'm not ready to get married." I say softly.

"Neither of us are Ace. We'll find a way to deal with this."

"But you're basically saying that as of Thursday…" I trail off and glance up into his eyes.

"Yeah. I am."

I nod. "We should get Lane over here for the bet." I pause. "Also to explain the whole 'Rory and Logan are having an engagement party' thing." I stand slowly and move to the counter, where she's furiously scrubbing a coffee pot. "Please talk to me."

She looks up. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to overhear it? I thought you were with Dean." She whispers.

I smile sadly. "Dean broke up with me last night. Stranded me at my grandparents' house, actually. As for the other…to be honest I didn't know myself until just before they walked in."

"That's insane Rory. They were at the Dragonfly with your mother making the arrangements for the party on Thursday. People start arriving first thing in the morning that day."

"Good to know. Lane, I'm not kidding. This wasn't me. This was them. They've decided Logan and I are getting married in May. We're not sure if we can stall them."

"That was fast." An angry voice clips from behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Stunned, I slowly turn to face him. "Please don't do this right now Dean."

"I came in here to try to work things out with you. To apologize for last night."

I sigh. "I appreciate that, but face it. You were right. You don't fit into my life anymore, and I don't fit into yours."

"You're being ridiculous. I was angry that you were late."

"Dean, I have way too much going on right now to worry about you. I don't want to worry about you. I don't want to be with you. We were lonely, we were scared, and we ran for the familiar. Or, you know, I did. Either way, it was wrong." I smile at Logan who has walked up. "We should get going. We're picking up the stuff for movie night."

"What about the thing with Lane?" he asks softly, ignoring Dean.

"Who's your new toy Rory?" Dean clips.

I close my eyes. "Go home to your wife Dean." I turn back to Lane. "Stop by my mom's when you get off. We need to talk to you about something. A few things actually."

She nods, and then looks at Dean. "I hate to do this, but you're going to have to leave Dean. Luke said he doesn't want you in here anymore."

Logan and I walk out of the diner quietly as Dean begins to argue with Lane loudly. "You okay?" he asks calmly, pulling me closer to him.

"I will be. I…Dean was a big part of my life for a long time."

"I suppose I'm not allowed to hit him?"

"I wouldn't." I warn.

"Can I get Colin or Finn to hit him?"

"Again with the not so much, no."

"So you're saying 'no bodily harm for the grocer'?"

"That's correct." I agree, and narrow my eyes at the sparkle in his. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing." He smiles.

"Yet."

"Therefore nothing." He grins as I lead him into Doose's. "Hey, what are you up to after this thing on Thursday?"

"No specific plans."

"Don't make any. I've already got us some."

I shrug. "Whatever."

"So, that was the Lane that's having issues with her roommates?"

"Being the fact that one of them is her boyfriend, but they don't sleep together or go out, well, ever?"

"Yeah. Why isn't she just on her own?"

"Can't afford it. Most of her money goes to band stuff."

"So if a person had a relatively empty house nearby that needed a caretaker, you know, maintenance and the like, would she be up for it?"

"She won't take charity Logan, and I won't let you ask her."

He laughs a bit. "Interesting theory, but no. Steph's parents stayed here for a couple weeks a few years back and fell in love. They bought a house in town, but don't have time to upkeep it, and really only visit in the summer. Something about a firelight festival?"

I freeze in the middle of throwing the mini marshmallows into the cart. "Stephanie is the Malone's daughter?"

He nods. "It's a three bedroom house, which means one is empty, even when they're there. I could call them and mention I met a hardworking, reliable girl who works at the diner and is having issues with her roommates."

I pull him into a hug. "Thank you."

He pulls back slightly after a beat. "I really do think this could work Ace." He whispers softly, pushing a piece of hair out of my face.

I smile. "I'm not sure why, but I do too."

He nods, and then tilts his head and the cart. "Just how much of this stuff are we _buying_?"

"All we still need is the licorice." I say, and pull away to grab the largest bag off the shelf, before heading to the counter to pay Taylor.

We walk along in relative peace and he stares in amazement as I spread the assortment across the coffee table. "You've got enough for an army here Ace."

"Except we don't." I comment lightly. "I've got enough for four people." I say, hitting the send button on the ringing phone. "Lorelai Leigh's House of Pain, Chief Whipping Girl speaking."

I nearly collapse laughing at Logan's astonished face. "I'd like to book a semi-private session of tooth rotting with your blonde, blue-eyed pain master tonight. Is he available?"

I lower the phone and smirk at Logan. "A Lorelai Victoria Gilmore would like to book a semi-private session of tooth rotting tonight. Are you available?"

"You're insane." He deadpans.

I lift the phone again. "He is indeed available, what time should I book you for?"

"You can expect my surly companion and I in approximately twenty minutes."

"You convinced him to come?"

"Not recently, why do you ask?"

"Dirty." I comment dryly.

"I definitely like grown up Rory." She says softly.

I smile. "I do too. I'll call Kirk. May the Force be with you."

"And with you my young padawan learner."

I hang up, and begin to dial the pizza place. "What?" I ask Logan calmly.

"Do you always answer the phone that way?"

"Usually just when I'm here, or when I see my mom's name on my cell's caller ID. Its one of our favorite ways to piss Grandma off."

He nods slowly, and flips open his ringing cell as Kirk answers.

"You're **_where_**?" Logan asks incredulously into the phone. "Oh god. Okay, talk to the owner, tell him you need to come here…Ace's house…he's her mom's boyfriend…yes, the hot brunette making out with him…What? Oh, hello Lorelai…you're sure it's okay?…I'll tell her." He ends the call abruptly and sighs. "Finn, Colin, Steph, Paris and Lane are coming with them." He says. "Your mom said she'd make the consumption adjustments, you just have to order the pizza."

I grin. "Yeah Kirk? Could you add another pepperoni and a sausage to that?…Thanks Kirk." I hang up and turn to Logan. "Did you say Paris?"

"Finn, Steph and Colin went to your room looking for me. Just to warn you, I think Miss Patty went after Finn and Colin. Steph was laughing her ass off."

"They are aware that alcohol is strictly forbidden under the Willy Wonka code of 1995, right?" I ask seriously.

"The pardon? I doubt it though, but there's plenty of candy for – why are you making more room on that table?" he asks.

"Five more people means more candy is necessitated." I flop down onto the couch next to him.

"There's a hundred and fifty dollars worth of candy there already Ace. Plus we're getting pizza."

"Have you ever seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" I ask carefully.

"No."

"It's tradition to induct newcomers to the Gilmore Girl environment by fire. In our case, the fire is one of gluttony. If you survive –

"I COME BEARING THE KEEPER OF THE HOLY GRAIL!" my mother's voice shouts as the door bangs open abruptly and Logan jumps as I stand.

"All hail the holy grail; let it impart its caffeinated goodness upon us!" I respond enthusiastically.


	7. Chapter 7

I grin at her new friends. "Welcome to the real world." I deadpan. "Have a seat."

Carefully, they move to take seats with Paris and Lane. I see Rory whisper something to Lane, and watch her eyes go wide. "Seriously?" Lane asks incredulously.

Logan nods. "We wouldn't lie about this."

"And this is because of pie."

I stare at her. "What's because of pie Lane?"

Rory sighs. "Logan and I had a bet. Whoever could get either his mom or Grandma to eat something while we were in the diner would get to plan our first date, which is essentially, tomorrow before dinner because we've been succinctly informed that I'd better have the ring on by the time the announcements hit the paper Monday morning."

"What ring? What announcement?" Logan's foreign friend asks sharply.

I see them both deflate slightly. "I suppose since everyone is here, we might as well tell you. Ace and I are getting married on May 21st." Logan announces.

I sit down quickly, feeling Luke's hand squeeze my side tightly. "What?"

"Unless someone can come up with a really good way to convince them not to push this." Rory offers.

I meet her eyes, and bite my lip. "You're not done school." I whisper.

She nods. "We've been told a 'perfectly competent wedding planner' will handle the details. Tavern on the Green for the reception, the Grand Ballroom at the Plaza for the ceremony." She whispers.

I close my eyes. "I'm not ready for this babe." I tell her carefully.

She stands, and I move out of the room with her quietly. We sit on her bed, and she leans into me. "I don't know what to do Mom." She whispers. "We stalled them for a few hours, turned down Grandma and his mom. But once his father calls…" she trails off.

I nod. "I never told you this, but they tried to –

"I know. Logan told me." She cuts in.

"It's why I first slept with Chris."

She nods. "I figured as much. It's why I didn't ask details."

I pull back carefully. "Did you really say that my mother ate at Luke's?" she asks carefully.

She nods. "I'd sort of like to actually tell him what she said about it."

"So, you're getting married." I say as calmly as I can.

"I'm getting engaged. We'll see about the marriage thing." She admits.

I look into her eyes. "Would he make you happy?"

She shrugs. "I honestly don't know mom. I don't know him well enough."

I breathe deeply. "Then we're going to have to change that."

She smiles. "Okay, but how?"

I look at her. "I propose an amendment to the Willy Wonka Code of 1995."

I see her sit up straight. "What do you propose?"

"When a Gilmore Girl is being forced into an arranged engagement, the Willy Wonka night of indulgence shall be observed through extensive discussion with the proposed fiancé, his friends, and the Gilmore Girl's friends, mother, and mother's boyfriend."

She nods. "I, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, an inducted Gilmore Girl, do hereby accept the amendment." She grins. "Thanks mom."

I pull her more tightly against me. "I promised I'd try."

We walk back into the living room to find them all sitting quietly around the coffee table. "We amended the Willy Wonka Code of 1995." I tell them all carefully.

"You mean I can make myself a cup of tea?" Luke grumbles.

I sit down next to him on the chair. "No, Grumpy McGrumpy, we've decided that when a Gilmore Girl is being forced into an arranged marriage, the night of indulgence shall include not film viewing, but rather extensive discussion."

They all stare at me. "I'm sorry." The foreign one offers. "What, precisely, is the Willy Wonka Code of 1995?"

"The only acceptable way in which to view Charlie and the Chocolate Factory in the presence of a Gilmore Girl." Lane and Paris drone.

"Precisely." I say happily, noting that Rory has once again curled into Logan's side. "Now, in order to have the discussion, I will require names of all of you."

The foreign one stands. "I, dear ladies and gentlemen, am Thaddeus Finley the Fourth. Born in Sydney, I was raised there until the tender age of thirteen, whereby I was summarily shipped off to Andover, as the general rule for teenagers in Australian high society is 'exist but are never seen'."

I smile. "I'm going to like you." I tell him.

He takes my hand and kisses it lightly. "Call me Finn love, and if you ever tire of your gruff gentleman caller here, give me a ring."

The other guy stands. "I'm Colin." He sits back down.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Let me guess. You're the one who bails the other two out."

He nods. "That about covers it."

The blonde smiles. "I'm Stephanie. Generally, I laugh at them. Sometimes I join in, but mostly, I laugh."

I tilt my head. "You look disturbingly familiar."

"Stephanie is the Malone's daughter." Rory offers.

I perk up. "Really? How are they?"

Her eyes go wide. "Good. How do you know them?"

Logan laughs. "You know that firelight festival your parents make you go to every year?"

She nods. "In the town full of crazy people?"

He points at me. "This would be the coffee addict who argues with the diner owner every couple hours. She's currently sitting on the diner owner's lap." He gestures at Lane. "This would be the Christian Korean Antique Shop Owner's daughter."

She winces. "Oops. I tend to –

"Don't worry about it." I cut her off. "We really are crazy."

She suddenly looks at Lane. "You moved out recently, right?"

Lane nods. "I live with my band mates."

She nods. "My parents love you. They say that you have the cutest smile when you serve them."

I look between the two curiously. "What's up?" I ask quickly.

Stephanie shrugs. "I'm not sure, but I think my parents are still looking for someone to look after the house. I'd have to confirm, but if they were, would you mind if I recommended you?" she asks Lane.

I notice Rory glance at Logan quickly, and he shakes his head, whispering something in her ear. She seems surprised, but nods.

"To be a housekeeper?" Lane asks warily.

Stephanie laughs. "No." she pauses. "Wow, um…more of a manager, I guess? Like, if a pipe bursts, or something needs to be done, you make sure the right person comes in to do it. They have a cleaning service go in twice a month, but the service tends not to mention it when little things go wrong, and then when we're here in the summer, most of the time gets eaten up calling plumbers and electricians for things that wouldn't have been so bad if someone had called them in right away."

Lane nods. "That would be fantastic." She whispers.

"You'd have to stay there. I mean, there's a room there you could have, and you wouldn't be kicked out when we were around, but you'd definitely have to stay there."

I suddenly feel a weight lifted off my shoulders. _They're good kids._ I think calmly as Lane agrees to Stephanie's terms. _They're good kids, and they're going to take care of my kid._


	8. Chapter 8

I blink a few times as I wake up, and look around mom's living room. Lane is curled into a little ball near Finn, and Paris is stretched out next to Colin and Steph. I glance over at the chair mom and Luke were in, and smile when I realize they too, slept in the living room. When I glance over to where Logan was sitting next to me, I notice him standing on the porch talking into his cell phone. I stretch, and wrap the blanket around me, making my way outside.

"Dad, Rory and I have never talked about marriage." He insists. "She wants to finish school."

I smile softly at him as I move towards the swing, tilting my head at him. 'No luck?' I mouth.

He shakes his head, listening intently. "Dad, I have a mid-term that afternoon. I can't go into Hartford to sign a pre-nup." He sighs, and sits down next to me. "Yeah, she's right here." He says, exasperated, then sits up straighter. "You want to what?" he pauses, glancing at me. "Yeah." He holds out the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"I haven't had any coffee." I tell him carefully.

He nods. "I know."

I take the phone slowly, and hold it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Rory, this is Mitchum Huntzberger."

I roll my eyes. "I figured as much when Logan called you Dad." I tell him sharply.

Logan's eyes go wide. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Mitchum's voice clips.

I sigh. "I haven't had any coffee this morning, and yesterday, I found out my family is trying to inexorably alter my life without consulting me. I'm more than a little snippy." I offer.

"That's no excuse for being impolite."

"If you were in any way, shape or form worried about politeness you wouldn't be trying to force Logan and I to get married. We've tried to tell you, we've never discussed it. Ever. I want to finish school first."

"Young lady, I have to insist that you speak to me in a more civilized tone."

I breathe a few times. "Mr. Huntzberger, don't patronize me. I'm not a child. You're trying to force me to marry your son. Don't get me wrong, he means a lot to me, but I'm not ready for marriage."

"That's not your decision to make dear. The two of you have dallied long enough." I glance at Logan quickly. 'Dallied?' I mouth.

Logan winces. "He's a little archaic." He whispers.

'Apparently.' I mouth back.

"Miss Gilmore, are you listening to me?" Mitchum asks.

"No." I admit.

"We're going to have to work on that."

I groan. "Okay, so, remember how I said I haven't had any coffee yet?" I ask.

"I do." He sounds confused.

"I blame that for this: Why the hell should I have to listen to you if you don't listen to me?"

"Dear, I have listened to every word you've said."

I laugh. "No, you haven't. Because if you'd listened, you would have accepted that Logan and I are not ready to get married."

"You have six months to get ready."

I close my eyes. "I'm giving the phone back to Logan now." I mutter, shoving the phone in his face and pulling the blanket around myself more tightly.

He takes it, and lifts it to his ear. "Um…Dad? I'm not Rory." He smiles. "Yes, I heard what she said to you…I can't do that Dad…because I agree with her…Dad…hang on." He glances at me. "What are you doing Tuesday?

I grimace. "I had planned to get some studying in, but something tells me we're being summoned to Hartford." I offer.

He nods, and turns back to the phone. "We'll be there…yeah, six…bye." He ends the call. "You've got guts Ace." He offers, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I lean into him. "Is my being snippy at your dad going to change his mind?"

"No."

I shrug. "Then I might as well take it out on him. It's his fault, he should have to deal with it."

"So, any idea what we're up to today?"

I smile. "Lane's not up yet."

"She didn't even hint?"

I shake my head. "Personally, I'm just hoping it doesn't involve manual labor. Hep Alien has a gig tonight – may I just mention I'm missing it because of our little dinner – and they usually have a hard time getting the equipment taken over."

"Hep Alien?" I glance up to see his eyebrow lift.

"Her band. She plays drums."

He nods. "We could go to that instead of dinner."

I laugh. "Because a proposal at a punk concert is exactly what your mother and my Grandma want to tell the ladies of the DAR."

He squeezes my shoulders. "But would it make a good second date? Seeing as how Lane is planning our first one this morning."

I nod. "It would have, yeah."

I close my eyes as he touches his lips to mine softly. "Then we'll go anyways." He whispers. So long as you have the ring on, they don't need to know what we actually did, right?"

I smile sadly. "Logan, they made the reservations. If we don't show, we'll never hear the end of it."

He sighs. "I know, it's just…damn it Ace, it would have been nice to go through this whole thing on our own timetable, you know?"

I bury my face in his chest. "Yeah, I do." I whisper.

"Stop moaning you two, you still have like, seven hours left before you have to get engaged!" Lane's voice chirps from the door.

I glance over and grin as she hands each of us a cup of coffee. "Thanks for the reminder." I mutter.

She smiles. "No problem. And hey, be happy. Since you won't be able to enjoy the concert, I'm not even going to make you guys be my roadies for the day."

Logan laughs a bit, and smiles when she lifts her eyebrows. "Sorry, Ace hinted you might think about doing that."

She grins. "No, I'm going to make your friends help me. Are they any good at heavy lifting?"

Logan winces. "They're good at calling companies to do it for them, if that counts."

She shakes her head. "Not really, no."

"Then no."

"Huh. That's going to make today difficult for them then, isn't it?"

"Pretty much."

I lift my hand. "Hey Lane? Plans?"

She smiles. "In a minute, your mom is setting up."

"For the first part." She shrugs. "I'm doing sort of a scavenger hunt…well, not really, but that's the closest thing I could come up with. Everyone is helping."

I see Logan's eyes narrow. "Everyone?"

She sighs. "I've been assigned to supervise Finn. Is there a specific reason he needs to be supervised?"

I glance at Logan, who's nodding. "Just don't let him get too creative." He offers. "It could get…well it would take too long and we'd be late for dinner."

"That's a bad thing?" I mutter.

"Normally no, but do you really feel like spending the day at the hospital explaining to a bitchy nurse how he managed to get a whole banana down his throat?"

I stare at him. "Seriously?"

"There's a reason he's rarely alone. Amazing friend, just, you know, has issues with reality. We're hoping that eventually someone will calm him down."

I nod slowly, and look at Lane. "Okay, so what's the first step?"

My mom pokes her head out of the house. "They're all gone except Finn, Luke said he'd cover the diner for you."

She nods, and turns back to us. "Logan and Rory, this is your life." She grins, and gestures at the front door. "Have fun." She grabs Finn's arm as he steps out of the house, and I glance at Logan carefully.

"If this doesn't inspire you to run for the hills, nothing will." I tell him calmly.

"Why?" he glances at the house.

"I have a really strange feeling about this."


	9. Chapter 9

I glance up as they walk into the kitchen. "Hey kid."

She nods slowly, and they sit at the table. "Hey."

I laugh lightly. "No, I'm not going to tell him the story of your journey through the birth canal."

I see her shoulders relax. "So what are you telling him?"

I sit back in my chair. "I'm telling you **_both_** about the day I found out I was pregnant."

I watch her eyes go wide. "Are you sure?" she whispers.

"Lorelai, you don't have to do this." Logan offers.

I nod. "I know, but…you guys should hear this. It was actually the day that your older brother was supposed to give me the ring that you're giving Rory tonight."

* * *

_**Pink. Pink means pregnant.** I feel a smile creep across my face. **This means I won't have to marry Geoff. I won't even have to get engaged to Geoff. Baby, I haven't even met you and I love you. You're my ticket out.** I stand, and step out of the bathroom quietly. Placing the test underneath my mattress, I hurry downstairs._

"_Lorelai, where have you been?" Mom asks sharply. "Miriam and Mitchum will be here in six hours with Geoff. We need to start getting you ready."_

_I grin. "I have an errand to run first. I'll be back!" I make for the door._

"_Freeze right there young lady. You are not going out today. You'll be late and we'll never get this marriage arranged."_

_I shrug. "I'll be back in time. I really do have to go." **Get a pregnancy test from a doctor. Because I want to be sure before I rip the rug out from under your pretty little shoes. **"I wouldn't go if it wasn't important. You're the one who told me I had to end it with Chris before this stupid thing."_

"_You haven't broken up with Christopher yet? Are you mad?"_

"_Right, like I was going to tell him my parents had decided I was marrying Geoff Huntzberger at sixteen. You go mom." I clip darkly. "No, I decided it was best to wait until the last possible second. To be happy for as long as I possibly could."_

"_Go. Get it over with."_

_I flip my hair and hurry out of the house, driving like a maniac to the clinic. After taking the test, I sit quietly in the little chair. I glance up when the doctor walks back in. "Well?" I ask quickly._

"_You are in fact pregnant Miss Gilmore. Are your parents here?"_

_I shake my head. "They're at home. I wanted to make sure first." I smile. "Thank you doctor."_

"_I have to say, I've never encountered a sixteen year old quite so happy she was pregnant before."_

_I nod. "I know. And at some point, it's probably going to hit me that I'm about to give up my entire life for the little thing, but right now, this baby is my freedom. Give it a couple days, I'll panic."_

_He nods slowly, and hands me a piece of paper. "This is a list of gynecologists in the greater Hartford area, as well as a few vitamins you should begin taking. I've also included a short list of what to expect throughout the pregnancy."_

"_Thank you." I tell him softly. "I really appreciate you taking care of this so quickly." I glance at the clock. **Crap. I'm gonna be so late!** "Would I be able to use your phone? I have to call the father real quick."_

_He nods, and leads me to the phone. I pick it up, and dial carefully._

"_Hayden residence."_

"_I need to speak with Christopher please." I say as calmly as I can._

"_Right away." There's a pause, and his voice comes on._

"_Hello?"_

"_Chris? It's Lorelai."_

"_Hey Lore. What's up?"_

"_I need a favor."_

"_Name it."_

"_I need you to head to my house and wait for me outside. Don't let the Huntzbergers see you."_

_He's quiet on the other end. "So it finally came up?"_

"_I've got a way out of it Chris. I swear. I just…I need to talk to you first." I whisper._

"_Yeah. How long?"_

"_I should be about fifteen minutes. I left a while ago, but had to wait for a couple things."_

"_I'll be there."_

"_Thanks Chris."_

"_I love you, you know that right?"_

_I feel a smile cross my face. "Yeah. I love you too." I hang up quickly and smile at the doctor, holding up the paper. "Thanks."_

_When I pull up to the house, I spy him in the bush, and climb out of the car to join him. "Hey." He whispers, kissing me softly. "So, master planner, what's up?"_

_I bite my lip. "I don't know if you're going to be super happy about this Chris." I admit. "But I am, because it's a good thing." I pause. "I'm pregnant."_

_His eyes go wide. "For real pregnant? Not just a 'piss of Emily and the Huntzbergers' pregnant?"_

_I nod. "I just got back from the doctor."_

"_We're getting married?" he squeaks._

_I narrow my eyes. "I never said that. I said I was pregnant. Pregnant does not equal marriage. I'm still only sixteen. I'm not ready to be married – or engaged."_

"_But Lore – _

"_No. Obviously I want you involved with the baby, but I will not let you change your entire life around just because of this. I won't let you change my life around for it either. I'm still going to be successful. I'm going to own an Inn, I'm going to be independent of my parents."_

_He sighs. "They're going to force the issue."_

"_Then I'll leave. First chance I get I'll leave."_

"_What about me? Don't I get a vote here?"_

"_Not if you're going to insist on marrying me you don't. The reason I'm willing to keep this baby is because it means I won't have to get married to Geoff!" I exclaim. "Now are you coming in to tell my parents with me or not?"_

* * *

I stare at Rory softly. "We went in to tell them, and they – very politely – freaked out." I glance at Logan. "Your parents were furious. You on the other hand, you cooed." His eyes scrunch in confusion. "You were only about two months old and it was supposed to be a happy family occasion, so they brought you and Honor along. She was about three, and upstairs in one of my old play rooms with my Barbies at the time."

"I was there when you told your parents you were pregnant with Rory." He says carefully, and I watch as Rory's eyes begin to dance.

I shrug. "She **_is_** a year younger than you." I remind him.

He nods slowly. "Right. And they all just let it go?"

"It didn't hurt that Geoff was in love with someone else too."

"Jamie." He offers.

"That'd be the one. They got married not long after she turned eighteen didn't they?"

He nods. "They did. They have four kids actually. I don't get to see them very often."

"Cut off?"

"Closer to hacked at the roots." He sighs. "I would love to be able to visit them more often. They live in Boston."

"Harvard?"

"WestPoint, but still enough to piss off my father and grandfather. They had considered letting him back in after my oldest niece Jessica was born, not that he wanted it, but when he didn't go to Yale, it was over."

I laugh. "Good for him."

Rory tilts her head. "You would have considered –

"Don't." I cut her off. "Don't dwell on that part." I tell her quickly. "It was a fleeting thought that vanished very quickly."

"But still…" she trails off, and shrugs.

"I was sixteen kid. Yeah, it occurred to me that it was an option, but not a viable one, and not just because of the situation I was in at the time with Logan's parents."

She nods. "I suppose." She smiles. "It all worked out though. You got your Inn."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "I did indeed." I glance between them. "I guess I should ship you off to your next stop."

I hand them an envelope, and Rory looks at me strangely. "Jackson's produce market?"

I notice Logan deflate. "His friends' idea."

"I'm gonna kill Colin." He mutters, and stands. "We should head over Ace. This is gonna take a while."

"What is?"

"The story of how I met Colin and Steph."


	10. Chapter 10

As we walk to Jackson's shop, I glance at Logan carefully. "Why are you worried about me hearing this story?"

"Because it's ridiculous." He offers. "I mean, really, who cares how we met?"

I bite my lip. "I wouldn't mind knowing. You guys are all so close."

He stops, and turns to look at me. "You're a part of that now." He whispers.

I smile. "Come on, I'm sure there will be plenty of embarrassing things for you to hear about me today too."

"Not as many as there are about me." He mutters.

I shrug. "That will depend entirely on Paris." I offer, and wince. "And Lane, and Luke if she got him involved." I pause. "Then there's the fact that this whole thing is being held in my hometown, and we're bound to run into –

"Rory!" Taylor's voice calls out suddenly.

"Taylor eventually." I mutter darkly. "Well, you wanted stories about me." I turn to face him. "Yes Taylor?"

"Rory, as you know, the winter starlight festival is coming up soon –

"No Taylor." I clip. "I'm not going to be the angel."

"Angel?" Logan asks. "What angel?"

"The town angel." Taylor begins. "She bestows happiness and luck upon all the townsfolk during the holiday season."

"And I don't live here. Find an angel who does."

"The costume fits you!"

"Lulu is the same size as me!"

"No, she has larger breasts. The town angel should not look like a harlot Rory, you know that."

I feel Logan tense. "Yeah Rory." He offers. "The angel shouldn't be a harlot."

"See? Your gentleman friend agrees with me." Taylor gestures at him.

I glare up at him. "He shouldn't." I mutter darkly. "We have to go Taylor. I'm not going to be the angel. Go harass Lane."

I pull Logan sharply in the direction of Jackson's store. "She's too short!" Taylor protests, and grit my teeth as we step inside.

"Did you really have to encourage him?" I ask.

He grins. "Consider it payback for Miss Patty and Babette yesterday."

I sigh. "Fine. But now we're even right?"

"Sure." He pauses. "Until you hear Colin's story."

"What could possibly be worse than you hearing that you were present when my mother announced to my grandparents she was pregnant with me?"

He sighs, and pulls me into the market. "Hey guys." He calls out.

Colin and Steph approach us from the back room. "Hey Huntz." Colin grins.

"Do you really have to do this?"

"You're marrying her. She should know it all." Steph offers.

"But this? Of all the things you could have told her, you picked this?"

"Just be glad strawberries aren't in season." She smiles, and grabs my hand. "It was a warm spring day and we were all about five years old…"

* * *

_I looked up at my mother in shock. "What do you mean the Huntzberger's are coming?"_

"_I was certain what I said was quite clear Stephanie."_

"_Why would you invite them? I thought the Rothschilds were coming."_

"_They are, but this is the only night that Shira and Mitchum are free. They'll be bringing Honor and Logan along as well."_

"_But they stole Anna!"_

"_Anna chose to work for them."_

"_Because they stole her!"_

"_Stephanie Anne Malone, we have discussed this extensively. The Huntzbergers did not steal your nanny."_

"_No, **they** didn't. **Logan** Huntzberger did." I crossed my arms._

_She sighed. "Just be polite to him." She clipped. "The Rothschilds just arrived, Colin will be up shortly." She turned sharply out of the room._

_I narrowed my eyes. "Of course I'll be nice mother. When pigs fly." I muttered, glancing up when Colin walked in._

"_Hi Steph." He offered calmly. "You look pissed."_

"_You could say that. Did you know that the Huntzbergers are coming tonight?"_

_His eyes went wide. "They're not bringing Logan, right?"_

"_They are." I clipped. "And you're going to help me welcome him."

* * *

_

I hold up a hand. "You were five." I remind her. "You're telling me that you pranked him for stealing your nanny at five years old?"

"Tarred and feathered." She offers happily.

I turn to Colin. "You helped?"

"I was in charge of the feathers." He admits.

I glance at Logan. "You forgave them?"

"Once I found out why, I sort of understood. I was also able to explain that it wasn't my idea to get Anna as a nanny so much as my mother's. You see, Anna was, for lack of a better term, old."

"Old?" I glance at Steph, and then back at Logan. "You're telling me that your mother poached Steph's nanny because she didn't want your father sleeping with your nanny? That's why the first time you met she tar and feathered you?"

He nods calmly, and I collapse laughing. A few minutes later, I glance up. "What's this about strawberries?"

"Another time Ace." He cuts in quickly, and I take the envelope Steph offers me.

I rip it open, and lift an eyebrow. "How can that possibly be a good plan?" I mutter, looking at the napkin. "Or relevant in any way?"

"Al's Pancake House?" He asks over my shoulder.

I shrug. "This doesn't ring any major bells for me. How about you?"

"There was the one time in Mexico that Finn wanted pancakes for dinner."

"Al doesn't serve pancakes." I remind him.

"The fact that you have a pancake house that doesn't serve pancakes still baffles me."

I shrug. "You get used to it." I close my eyes. "You said you were in Mexico?"

"Yeah."

"I think it might be burrito night."

"You sound worried."

"Wouldn't you be? We're going to burrito night at a pancake house."


End file.
